Love between us
by 50shades-Jauren-Bangel-Caskett
Summary: What if the night of the break up Lauren was going to tell joey something that night, what if she was pregnant? What if Lucy had risked the life of there unborn baby...
1. Chapter 1

AN: What if the night of the break up Lauren was going to tell joey something that night, what if she was pregnant? What if Lucy had risked the life of there unborn baby...

A/N: I'm not a mom or a nurse this is just guessing. Sorry if its a failure.

* * *

Lauren was stood at the bar about to order a Lemonade when She got a phone call, Lucy smiled telling her she would get it for her, Lauren smiled gratefully and told her a lemonade Before hanging up the phone sitting next to Joey smiling in his arms She couldn't wait to tell him the news tonight, She was happy, she kissed him softly as he smiled kissing her forehead lovingly after they ended the kiss not seeing Lucy's disgusted face.

Lauren picked up her glass after Lucy placed the drinks on the table taking a big gulp, not realising it had been spiked, not seeing Lucy's smirk. A few drinks later she stood up to go to the loo, nearly falling back down, seeing Joey's face fall, him realising she was drunk. "Lauren, Thought you weren't going to drink tonight, babe. You promised." lauren hearing his voice speak, his words going through her, she frowned slightly looking at him, her hand going to her stomach "I haven't." She frowned in fear before she realised, she looked up seeing Lucy's smirk "oh my god.."

Joey sighed as everyone stood up leaving the table, Lucy watching from the bar a smirk planted on her face. Joey looked at her sadly "babe, I can't do this anymore. I love you but it's over I can't keep going through this." She looked at him quickly, sobering up at his words "Joey, look at me please." He sighed softly looking at her as she spoke "I promise you I never ordered any alcohol, I can't. I wouldn't! I had something to tell you tonight, I wanted to have a nice drink with you, and stay sober. Then we'd go to yours and I would tell you." He looked at her confused "What are you talking about, tell me what?" She smiled sadly "I'm pregnant, so I wouldn't order alcohol. I swear."

Joey took a deep breath as he looked at her in shock. "Really? How do I know your telling me the truth." She sighed grabbing her bag pulling out the scan picture she had received when she went to check if she was pregnant, she placed it on the table as he picked it up looking at it, a smile on his face.

Lauren looked towards the bar seeing Lucy's look of anger, she shook her head before looking at Joey, "Joe, I promise I never ordered any alcohol I would not put this little one In danger." He nodded softly "I believe you." He pulled her on his lap kissing her.

She smiled as the kiss broke off "Joe, who was getting the drinks in?" He looked at her before sighing looking over at the bar looking at Lucy's look of fear as he realised, he stood up holding onto Lauren's hand as they walked over. "Why Luce? Why'd you spike her drink?" Lucy looked at him "because I love you! So much more than she does." Lauren frowned at her former best friend. "Luce, I love him. So much it hurts, I can't describe how much I love him, because its utterly impossible to explain my every feeling I feel when I'm with him when we're apart. I love him and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with him, even more so now I'm carrying his child." Lucy looked shocked at her words as Joey smiled lovingly at her.

Lucy looked at her, she was shocked at her words but she didn't care. She wanted Joey. "It might not even be his baby." Lauren shook her head, sighing. "I've not slept with any guy since way before Joey even came to Walford."

Joey stroked her back calming her before speaking to Lucy, "Ya know, I thought we'd got over this and be mates. But no you just can't leave it can you, I don't love you. I never did and I never will because the truth is, I was only with you to hide my feelings I had for Lauren. I loved her from the minute my eyes landed on her. Cousins or not. Im sorry, i am. But you need to get over it." Lucy looked at him her heart breaking with every word he spoke.

Lauren looked at her "That aside, if you spiking my drink harms our baby, I'll be calling the police to get you banged up for spiking my drink. That's not a promise, it's a guarantee." Lucy looked at her fear on her face. "I-I'm really sorry Lauren. I never would've if I knew." Lauren frowned "you shouldn't of done it at all!"

Joey kissed Lauren's forehead "shh calm down babe, lets go to the hospital and check if our baby is okay, ey?" She nodded smiling before walking out with him, Lucy's face dropping, watching them walk out together.

* * *

Joey had headed over to the car lot with Lauren, borrowing one of the cars they headed to the hospital, going to A&E.

They were seen straight away the nurse walking in "Miss Branning, what can I do for you." She looked at Joey squeezing his hand, he smiled softly, as she looked to the nurse "Uh, I'm 2 months pregnant I found out the other day, my now former friend decided to get me a vodka and lemonade I asked for lemonade.. And I'm worried it could of harmed the baby" The nurse smiled and got the items "how about we check and see then, hm"

Lauren nodded, pulling her shirt up as the nurse placed the cold gel onto her belly, where are tiny bump was forming. She placed the Doppler along her stomach moving it a little as it appeared on the screen the nurse watched the screen frowning slightly, Joey and Lauren seeing her look, they looked at each other worriedly, before looking to the nurse, Joey speaking worriedly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

* * *

Is the baby okay?

Next chapter will be up soon

R/R :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Joey and Lauren sat holding each others hands like their lives depended on it, there unborn child's life on the line as the nurse looked at the screen.

The nurse turned to them a smile on her face. "Everything is okay my dear, your baby's are doing fine." They smiled in relief before frowning as her words became clear, both speaking at the same time. "Baby's?" The nurse nodded, smiling. "Your having twins, didn't you know?" Lauren looked shocked "uh no, I'm safe to say I didn't." The nursed smiled gently. "it's okay dear, one of them could of been hiding."

Lauren and Joey were in shock, they were having twins after being given the all clear, they left the hospital. They smiled arriving back on the square, Joey breaking Lauren out of her day dream. "Shall we tell the family? Or do you want to wait." Lauren smiled up at him "they're not going to be happy, dating is one thing but having a baby, um baby's is different." Joey smiled "we'll be together. That's the main thing."

She smiled kissing him softly, before she took hold of his hands there fingers twining together as they headed towards number 5 Albert Square, walking in quietly.

They both looked at each other with a worried look before walking into the living room where Tanya and Oscar were watching a DVD. Lauren smiled before clearing her throat, her mom looking into her direction, standing up following them, as Joey and Lauren left the room heading to the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

Lauren decided to make herself busy making cup of teas for them all, she placed them on the table sitting down nervously looking at Joey, he smiled softly, Tanya looking at them confused, as she decided to speak up. "So, is anyone going to tell me what's wrong." Lauren sighed looking at her mom. "Why don't you sit down." Her mom looked at her. "I'm fine standing." She raised a brow. "well, you gonna tell me or what?" Joey looked at Lauren before looking at Tanya. "Aunt Tanya, maybe you should S-" Lauren broke in , interrupting him. "I'm pregnant, Joey's the dad, I'm keeping them." Tanya sat down quickly, nearly falling in the chair before looking up quickly. "Um, them?" Joey looked at Lauren chuckling slightly as she cracked a smile at him. "She's carrying twins aunt Tanya." Lauren grinned. "Surprise."

* * *

A few days had passed since Lauren and Joey told her mom about the pregnancy, she decided to tell her dad tonight inviting him and Kirsty round for lunch knowing it would be just them in. He happily accepted.

Joey had gone out getting a takeaway placing it out on the tables just as the doorbell rang. He kissed Lauren's cheek before heading to answer the door letting them both in. Lauren sat down nervously pouring the juice into the glasses. Max walked in kissing her forehead. "Orange juice? Makes a change for you ey?" She chuckles awkwardly as they all sat down beginning to eat, silence descending on them.

They had finished there meal, Lauren clearing her throat as the took a drink. "Um, dad. I Actually invited you around for a reason." He chuckled. "I figured as much." She smiled looking at Joey, before turning to her, dad. "Look, dad. Don't get mad, alright." He nodded softly. Lauren sighed. "Dad, I'm pregnant." Max frowned before laughing."right sure , good joke. What's the real reason?" Lauren looked at Joey sighing. Joey took her hand smiling. "Uncle Max this is no joke." Max's face dropped frowning. "Pregnant? Your 19 Lauren! Your going to the hospital tomorrow and your going to abort that-that thing inside of you." Lauren glared at him. "No, no I'm not. I'm keeping them. Yes, them. We're having twins." Max looked at her before standing walking out Kirsty frowning "congratulations" she smiled lightly before following max out.

Lauren frowned falling in joeys arms crying. "I knew he wouldn't be happy but to insist I get an abortion?" She sobbed into his shoulder as he soothed her holding her on his lap.

* * *

Joey had got her settled, carrying her to bed as he helped her in some shorts and t-shirt, before stripping down to his boxers, climbing in behind her, spooning her a hand rested against her tiny stomach, where there baby's rested. A small bump forming, they both fell asleep, a smile on there faces.

* * *

Has anyone got ideas they want in the story ? If so I'd be willing to see what you want and write it in if i like it and that it goes with the storyline i like, and post it on your behalf :) xx

R/R :)

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

A/N: To the person posting this review i will quote it because it was sick. 'Kddk: Yer but you have to put up a message of you Maaterbatating or ill report abuse so get **ing'

If you don't like my stories don't read but don't post sick reviews like that, it's disgusting. Report my stories all you want i save my stories. On my laptop and on my phone so it's not like i'll lose them. And that's the reason you reviewed as a guest so i couldn't report 'YOUR' comment. Next time don't read.

Okay onto the story, sorry for the wait had a bit of writers block might not be as good as the earlier chaps, but i did my best. Thanks for reading. Your reviews are what makes me write, knowing you all want more :)

* * *

Lauren woke up frowning slightly seeing she was alone, she checked the time seeing it was 11am she shook her head before feeling her stomach turn, she jumped up quickly rushing to the bathroom emptying her stomach's contents. Joey rushing in the room hearing her vomiting. He flushed the toilet once she was finished, grabbing a wet cloth, running it along her face, as she looks at him tearfully. "It's okay babe." He smiled slightly kissing her forehead.

He helped her stand wiping her mouth softly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, she smiled lightly before moving towards the sink and began brushing her teeth, Joey left her alone, heading downstairs, as he made her some toast and a glass of orange juice, seeing her appear, he grinned. "Hey, i made you breakfast, apparently toast is good for morning sickness. She frowned "That's what that was, i guess they're letting me know they're in there." She smiled kissing him softly before sitting down as she began eating.

* * *

A few hours passed by and it was lunch time they decided to go for lunch at the Queen Vic. They took a seat before ordering their food. Joey headed to the bar ordering half a pint and a glass of orange juice, before carrying them over, he frowned seeing Lucy walking over before he picked up his drinks heading back to the table with Lauren, kissing her softly on the lips.

Lucy watched with a frown before walking over a fake smile on her face. "So, the police didn't come that means your baby is fine then ey?" Lauren frowned before looking at her. "You mean our baby's? We're having twins, we found out at the hospital." Lauren grinned looking at Joey as he grinned back at her, placing a kiss on her lips. Lucy rolling her eyes in disgust. Lauren spoke speaking to Joey. "Um, how about we invite everyone over to the Vic tonight, the family, our friends we can tell everyone." Joey nodded "If you want to, i'm happy about doing that." She nodded smiling, as Lucy walked off angrily ordering a drink.

Lauren looked at Joey taking a sip of her orange juice and smiled softly. "Let me go talk to her. She needs to accept we're together." He nodded softly "I'll stay here, i'll be watching though." She nodded placing a deep kiss onto his lips, standing up walking towards Lucy. "Luce? Can we talk?" Lucy looked at her frowning "About what? Your pathetic relationship, your stupid twins?" Lauren frowned "No. And my relationship isn't pathetic, and never ever call my twins stupid. It isn't about any of that so don't bring up." Lucy rolled her eyes drinking from her drink. "Look, Luce. You need to get over it, you've been over a long time now, I didn't get with Joey while you were together, it was way after you broke up. And we didn't mean for it to happen. It just happened, and we're happy now, we're in a serious relationship. He didn't love you and i'm sorry for that, okay? But i love him. I really love him, and he loves me, and we're gonna have these twins, and we're gonna be a family. I'm sorry if you can't accept that. We've been friends for a real long time, i don't want to ruin that, but if you can't accept it, just keep your distance from us, ey?" Lucy looked at her with a raised brow "You don't love him, the only person you love is yourself. And i'm gonna make sure he sees what you are." Lauren rolled her eyes "For gods sakes, Luce. Get over yourself. I've changed ever since we got together. I fell in love with him, I love him, and i love our twins."

Lucy looked at her glaring, Joey walked over putting his hand on Lauren's back, seeing Lucy about to raise her hand, he glared at Lucy. "I think you need to keep your distance, just stay away, ey' Luce? I don't want you. I never wanted you. Get over it." He took Lauren's hand leading her back to the table as there food arrived. Lucy downing her drink before storming out, slamming the doors of the pub.

* * *

Later that night...

Joey and Lauren had invited their friends and family over to the Vic, Joey had smiled kissing her, a few hours passing since everyone arrived, they had decided now was the time. Joey smiled, hitting his glass making a loud pinging sound, everyone frowned looking his way. "Okay, hey everyone. Wow this seems like i'm doing a speech." He laughed nervously everyone watching him confused. "Okay, so me and Lauren brought you all here for a reason, alright. The friends and family to us both. We wanted to share our fantastic news to our dearest friends and family." He looked at Lauren putting his hand out smiling as she took his hand, moving into his arms. Joey grinned looking down at her before looking at everyone, chuckling. "Okay, back to what i was saying, Me and Lauren are having twins, we found out she was pregnant, then something happened i won't say what." He saw Lucy at the end of the bar glaring, before moving his eyes back to them all. "But we got a check up, everything was fine, well at first we thought something was wrong... well that was until she said Lauren here was carrying twins. So yeah. We're gonna be parents." Everyone looked at them before coming over hugging them saying there congratulations.

Lucy walked over smirking a plan forming in her head as she faked her smile before speaking. "Congratulations, Joey. I mean it. I guess you weren't happy with me, but i can see you are now. I hope we can still be friends." Joey smiled nodding not aware that she was up to something. "Thanks Luce, that means alot." Lucy pulled him in a hug, before pulling out of it slowly, kissing him deeply. Joey pushing her away quickly not knowing Lauren saw running out of the pub, Lucy smirked thinking to herself. '_Challenge one. Done._'

Joey glared angrily, before seeing that Lauren weren't in the pub, he ran out heading to her house, quickly opening the door. "Lo? Lauren!" Joey rushed upstairs seeing her crying curled up in a ball. He sighed before walking over. "Lo.. talk to me please." He placed a hand on her back softly, frowning as she flinched "Get out, Joey." He sighed "No, you're upset. And you need to calm down, you're gonna stress the babies out." She turned around glaring at him "What do you care? You just kissed that bitch after giving our news to everyone! Like it didn't matter." He grabbed her face looking at her "Babe, i would never kiss her. I thought she was being okay with us, she said congratulations and told me she was glad i'm happy even if was with you. She hugged me and then all of a sudden planted one on me, i pushed her away straight away and then you were gone.. I would never kiss her. She makes me sick, Babe, you're all i want, forever." She looked up at him sighing. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to get so worked up." He chuckled "It's hormones. And it shows you care, but i promise, i would never touch her within a barge pole, you're so much perfect than she is, I love you that's always going to beat her, that's why she'd never get me back, no matter what she does, it's always going to be you." She smiled grabbing his jacket pulling him to her kissing him softly. "I love you, too." She smiled hugging him as he hugged her softly, running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

R/R :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Joey and Lauren decided to head back to the Queen Vic, it was a celebration party for them, they weren't gonna let anyone ruin that, not even Lucy Beale.

Arriving at the Vic Lauren headed straight to Lucy slapping her hard across the face, joey quickly running over as Lucy nearly slapped her back, joey grabbed her arm tightly stopping her, Lucy wincing slightly. "You slap her, you'll get done for hitting a pregnant woman." Lucy glared pulling her hand from his grip. "She hit me first." Lauren glared at her. "Yes. With good reason! What's yours? I stole your boyfriend? Cause that excuse is old. Stay the hell away from me and Joey."

Lauren smiled grabbing joeys hand as they walked towards the family apologising, Lucy glared at there backs storming out of the Vic.

* * *

Three months had passed by Lauren was now 5 months gone, a lot had happened in those months, Lucy still tried breaking them up, but they never let her get to them, they loved each other and that's all that mattered.

That was until today, Peter Beale decided to come home. He was the sweetest of the twins, and also Lauren's ex. Lauren's first love. Lucy knew she could find another way using him, but not telling her brother of this plan knowing he'd kill her.

Joey was at work, while Lauren was taking a walk with Whitney, smiling a hand on her now visible bump. Everything was going great they weren't finding out what they were having they wanted it to be a surprise.

Whitney froze grabbing Lauren's arm. "Oh my god." Lauren looked at her with a raised brow, confused until she heard his voice, him running over towards them. "Lauren? Oh my god, look at you you've changed alot." Lauren grinned "wow Peter, so have you. But not much has changed about me, unless you count these little ones" she smiled stroking her bump. He grinned "I see, your having twins?" She nodded smiling. "So who's the lucky fella?" She giggled "I'll introduce you guys, we can go visit him at work."

Lauren smiled as he agreed, Lucy smirked, forming her plan into action, not realising they were one step ahead.

Lauren Whitney and Peter headed toward the R&R, Lauren ran into the bar leaving Whitney and Peter to walk in, she grinned seeing him putting the alcohol away. She smirked sneaking behind putting her hands over his eyes, him freezing. "Guess who." He chuckled "Hm Santa?" She glared removing her hands. "Am I fat and jolly now?" He smirked. "No, your perfect and more sexier." She grinned "good answer" she kissed him softly grabbing his hand as Peter and Whitney walked in "I want you to meet someone. He's Lucy's better twin." She chuckled as Peter laughed softly, joey chuckled putting his hand out. "I'm Joey, guess your Peter then." He nodded shaking his hand "that's me, guess Lucy's still being her bitchy self then." Joey laughed "yeah, trying to split me and Lo up." Peter shook his head. "Sometimes I'm ashamed to call her my sister never kind twin."

Lauren smiled seeing them getting on so well. "He's also my ex, but he's just a friend now babe." Joey looked at her smiling "as long as he don't try to steal you, we're good." She laughed softly "shall we all go for a drink tonight then? And I'll let you get back to work." Joey nodded smiling "sounds good." He kissed her softly smiling as they said there goodbyes before leaving the club.

* * *

R/R :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry bout the fails in the last chapter, i was writing on my phone. And sorry about the shortness. I'm just not good at writing so much.. Does anyone like this story as i'm not sure if i'm good enough to write this sort of story... but i'm trying but i'll only continue if you all like :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Lauren, Joey and Whitney were meeting Peter at the Vic, seeing him walk in with Lucy, Joey and Lauren looked at each other, Lucy walking over with a smirk. "Lauren your boyfriends back in town then? Saw you together earlier, hugging. Did Joey know that?" Lauren laughed softly. "Really? That's the best you got?" Joey shook his head sighing. "Lucy. I know he's her ex, but there friends, me and Peter are alright. We met earlier, Lauren introduced us." Lucy frowned slightly "And your okay with your 'girlfriend' being friends with her first love?" Joey chuckled "Yes. I trust Lauren. I love Lauren. We're together for the long haul, she's carrying our twins, so yes, we're good. Now you need to quit with this pathetic stuff. Nothing is going to split us up, got it?" Peter looked at Lucy nodding softly, before sitting down, Tyler making his way over, kissing Whitney hello as he sat down.

Lucy sighed "Yeah.. got it." Lucy walked off heading to the bar. "Can i have a vodka and OJ please." Tracy nodded softly before going about her order placing it on the bar next to her. "Look, Lucy.. I know this isn't my business, but you really should just let him go, or you're gonna lose all your friends, and you'll end up alone." Lucy glared at her snapping as she placed the money on the bar. "Yes it is none of your business!" She stood up angrily walking to a seat in the corner.

Lauren smiled as she placed a hand on her bump, feeling a hard kick wincing slightly at the hardness, Joey looked at her worriedly. "You okay, babe?" Lauren chuckled "Yeah, the twins are just playing football with my ribs is all." Joey smiled as she placed his hand on her stomach feeling the baby's kick, a big smile appearing on his face. "That's amazing." Lauren grinned. "Yeah it is."

Whitney smiled looking at them. "So you excited to be parents?" Lauren grinned "I'm excited, nervous, terrified, every feeling you could muster up. But it's amazing, it's gonna be perfect. Just hopefully i can do it. We've also been looking for our own place, for when the twins arrive, it'll be to crowded at my mums and too crowded at Joey's so we want a place, ya know? That's ours, a family home." Whitney smiled "That'll be good. We could help you look if you want?" Lauren smiled "Thanks Whit, that'd be great."

They all talked for hours till Lauren started to get sleepy, the pregnancy taking it's toll on her, Lauren sighed finishing her drink "I'm beat, i think i'm gonna head back home. You guys stay." Joey looked at her frowning "Let me take you home?" Lauren smiled kissing him "I'm fine, i promise. I'll text you when i'm home okay? To make sure i'm safe and to ease your peace of mind." Joey frowned but nodded "Okay, you better, i love you." Lauren grinned kissing him deeply before standing "I love you, too." She smiled as he placed a piece of hair behind her ear, him smiling as she walked out.

Lauren had walked out the Vic, Lucy following her "Oi Branning." Lauren sighed rubbing her forehead before turning around "Luce, what do you want? I just wanna go home, i'm tired, aight?" Lucy walked closer to her shaking her head. "No it's not alright. You stole him off me and you don't even care, you think it's alright now you're pregnant, but it's not. I love him. You don't love him, not like i do. You just want to trap him." Lauren looked at her glaring. "No, no i don't. I love Joey, i didn't trap him, if he didn't want to be a dad, he doesn't have to be. He chose to be. He was the one that said he wanted to keep them, that we can do this together." Lauren sighed "I'm going home, just back off Luce, alright. I'm tired." She rolled her eyes "Oh your tired, you've got nothing to be tired about." Lauren shook her head. "Really? You try carrying twins, see how you feel at the end of the day." She sighed heavily walking away, she grabbed her phone as Lucy kept following her, she brought up her messages on her phone, texting Joey.

_To: Joey_  
_From: Lauren._

_Joey, Lucy's proper stalking me, and won't let me go home. Please, she's starting to creep me out.. Xxx_

Lauren turned around placing her phone in her pocket "Just go, Lucy. Or i'll phone the police and get you arrested for stalking/harassment" Lucy glared "You stole my man! You think i'm gonna let you get away with that!?" Lauren frowned getting scared for her twins. "Just go Lucy."

**JOEY POV**

I smiled receiving a text from Lauren finally, my smile turning into a frown at the text. Whitney looking at me as she spoke "What's wrong?" I frowned looking at her as i spoke fearfully. "I gotta go! Lucy's stalking Lauren, she's getting freaked out." I ran out of the pub quickly running trying to find Lauren. "Lo? Lauren!?"

* * *

Lauren smiled in relief hearing Joey's voice, hearing his footsteps running closer to her, Lucy sneered getting into Lauren's face. "Grass. This isn't over." Joey grabbed Lucy pushing her away pulling Lauren into his arms. "It's okay babe. It's okay i'm here." Lauren hugged him tightly. "I'm not scared of her, if i wasn't pregnant i would've killed her, but it's my babies lives i care for, if she hit me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened by the hands of her." Joey smiled stroking her hair. "I know babe, i know." Joey looked towards Whitney, Tyler and Peter. "Keep her away from Lauren. Just get her out of here." Peter grabbed his sister glaring as he pulled her away "I'll see you tomorrow, Lo yeah? I'll make sure she doesn't bother you again."

Lauren looked at him nodding before looking up at Joey. "Can i please stay at yours? I don't want to be alone." Joey nodded softly "Yeah, of course, babe." She smiled softly as Whitney smiled at her. "Hey, Lauren. We'll make sure she won't harm you or those babies." Lauren smiled nodding "Thanks guys, I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah? I just want to go to bed, i'm tired." Whitney nodded softly as Joey smiled at them before leading her over to his house, unlocking the door they walked in as Joey locked it after them. "You go up, i'll bring you a hot chocolate." She looked at him chuckling "Hot chocolate?" He nodded with a grin "Yeah, it usually makes me feel better. And if them babies are anything like me they'll love it" She giggled "Alrighty then." He smiled watching her walk upstairs, checking out her ass, before hearing her voice. "I know you're watching me Joey." He chuckled before walking towards the kitchen, making two hot chocolates filled with marshmallows.

He carried the mugs of hot chocolates upstairs handing one to Lauren as she grinned "Hot chocolate and marshmallows?" He smirked "Surprise?" She grinned kissing him "Hm, do i love you or do i love you." He smirked "You love me." She nodded smiling "Yes. Yes, i do." He smiled kissing her softly "I love you too." She smiled before sipping her hot chocolate.

* * *

Peter pushed Lucy into the Beale household glaring at her. "What do you think you're doing threatening a five month old pregnant woman. Whether you hold a grudge or not!?" Lucy glared slapping him. "She stole Joey! I love him! She doesn't!" Peter rolled his eyes "You don't know how she feels, and if you saw them together, you'd know they love each other. The way she looks at him. That's love." She shrugged slightly. "I don't care. I love him" He shook his head "You're seriously crazy right now Luce. I don't even know who you are. You followed her, attacked her." She chuckled shaking her head. "I didn't lay a finger on her." He rolled his eyes "Maybe not. But you still attacked her with words, she's pregnant. Stress is bad for the twins. You need to get over it. You're never getting him back. You need to stop before this goes to far and you end up behind bars." She laughed rolling her eyes. "Yeah cause there gonna lock me up for following her aren't they?" He sighed looking at her "Yes! Yes they will. It's called stalking and harassment!" He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "You know your my sister, my twin. But i don't know who you are anymore." He shook his head looking at her disgusted before walking upstairs as she frowned "Pete..Peter!"

* * *

R/R... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Lauren woke up a smile on her face feeling Joey's hand on her stomach, where the twins resting calmly for a change. She smiled placing her hands upon his, Joey slowly woke up, feeling her hand on his, he kissed her neck softly, smiling as she rolled over facing him.**

**"Morning, babe." She spoke softly before kissing him.**

**Joey smiled kissing her back softly. "Mm, morning beautiful, what do you want to do today?"**

**Lauren frowned softly "I..I don't know."**

**Joey looked at her. "You are okay, right? From Lucy last night? I'll make sure she don't bother you."**

**Lauren nodded looking at him. "Yeah, but you can't be with me all the time, Joe. But i'm fine, i can handle her. It's just my twins i'm worried about."**

**He nodded smiling. "I know." He smiled placing a hand on her stomach.**

**She smiled before slowly beginning to get up. "Come on babe, time to get up Mr. Lazy Bones." She grinned at him picking up the pillow throwing it at him as she headed towards the shower, hearing his laughs.**

**Joey smirked following her into the shower, undressing quietly as he climbed in making her squeal as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The water splashing over them, as he kissed turned her around, kissing her deeply...**

* * *

**Forty-Five minutes passed before they made it out of the shower, Lauren giggling as she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her, heading to Joey's room, as she began getting dressed into the clothes she had left here, Joey smirked from sitting on the bed just watching her get ready, a towel around his waist, his wet chest showing. Lauren looked at him rolling her eyes.**

**"Get dressed, Joe." She chuckled before heading downstairs, smirking at hearing Joey's groan.**

**Lauren headed to the kitchen pouring some cereal adding the milk, she sat down as she began to eat it, smiling as Joey walked in the room. Joey raised a brow at what she was eating.**

**"If you had waited, i would of cooked you a proper breakfast, only the best for my babies and you of course" He grinned looking at her.**

**Lauren smiled softly looking at him. "Thanks babe, but I'm fine."**

**Joey nodded softly. "Sure, okay." He put a slice of bread into the toaster before pushing the clicker down to let it toast, he sat down kissing Lauren on the cheek.**

**Lauren smiled. "I love you, Joseph Branning."**

**Joey smiled kissing her softly. "And i love you, Lauren Branning."**

**She grinned kissing him deep before breaking the kiss hearing the toaster pop up. He smiled standing up taking the toast out, as he began buttering it, sitting down as she finished off her breakfast, Joey began eating his toast, silence descending on them.**

* * *

**Lauren and Joey headed over to the Vic where they were meeting the gang, they had sat down smiling, Joey headed to the bar ordering all the drinks sighing as he saw Lucy walk over to him, Lauren watching from her seat.**

**Lucy smiled slightly, looking at Joey "I'm sorry about last night. I come in piece. I just wanna be friends with you all."**

**Joey rolled his eyes. "As if, Lucy. Lauren's not scared of you she was scared for the twins. If she wasn't pregnant, she probably would of killed you for stalking her. Just stay the hell away, Luce. I don't even want to look at you." Joey grabbed the drinks ignoring Lucy's sad look as he placed them all down, sitting next to Lauren wrapping his arms around her as she smiled leaning into him.**

**Lauren picked up her OJ smiling at them all. "Me and Joey have decided on the godparents. We'll need four, since there's two baby's. So me and Joey have picked one male and one female each. Well you go first Joe."**

**Joey chuckled "Well, obviously i'm going to pick my little sister to be god mother to one of them. And well i pick Tyler as god father to one of them too."**

**Lauren grinned before speaking "And i pick Whitney and Peter as Godparents. So make it easier Peter and Alice will be godparents to one of them, and Whitney and Tyler to the other baby."**

**They all grinned in shock. Lauren picked up her glass "To the twins." They all grinned hitting there glass to each others "To the twins." They all smiled taking a drink.**

* * *

**Lauren had stood up, giving Joey a kiss softly before heading to the bathroom, she went into the cubicle releasing her self, she did her business before flushing and walking out, she washed her hands before looking up at the mirror, seeing Lucy's face staring at her from the side. She turned around looking at her former best friend.**

**Lauren frowned slightly. "Are you seriously gonna just watch me, stalk me yet again?"**

**Lucy laughed softly. "It's a free country ain't it?" **

**Lauren shook her head. "Fine, it's a free country and i'm out of here." Lauren began walking to the door.**

**Lucy smirked stepping in her way glaring at her "Don't even think about leaving, bitch. We're gonna have a long talk." She laughed softly pulling the keys out that she stole from behind the bar locking the door before pocketing them. **

**Lauren looked at her crossing her arms as she walked away from her, sitting in the cubicle sitting on the seat she grabbed her phone calling Joey before placing it back in her pocket, hoping he'd hear everything. She walked back out sighing "So you had to lock me in here to talk to me?" **

**Lucy smirked. "Yeah, because no matter what i do you get MY man involved." **

**Lauren shook her head sighing. "He's not your man, he'll never be your man."**

**Lucy glared at her. "I wouldn't get cocky now, no one can help you! Your locked in the Vic toilets. Just me and YOU. No one can save you now!" She laughed smirking at her.**

**Lauren stepped away from her feeling the baby's kick hard. She placed her hand on her bump stroking softly, trying to calm them down. **

**Lucy glared at her. "Don't touch Joey's baby's!" **

**Lauren raised a brow. "You what? There mine and Joey's, and there inside me. So i'll touch my body if i like." Lauren rolled her eyes glaring at her. **

**Lucy glared angrily grabbing her arm pinning her arm behind her back, making Lauren face the mirror. "Look at yourself, your nothing to me. I'm more perfect for Joey than you!" **

* * *

**JOEY POV**

**I had felt my phone ring answering it, as i frowned slightly. "Lauren?" I listened hearing Lauren and Lucy's voice. Before looking at the gang and frowned "Lucy has her locked in the toilets, i think she called me and hid the phone somewhere on her so Lucy didn't know..." I frowned before heading to the bar. "Alfie? Have you got spare keys to the toilets or just one set..?"**

**Alfie frowned slightly "We only have one set we have them hidden underneath the bar he looked underneath the bar frowning not finding them "But.. they've gone." **

**I looked at him wide eyed. No. This couldn't be happening. "Your kidding right?" I spoke trying to calm my anger. **

**Alfie sighed. "I'm sorry, i.. i don't know where they've gone.. Why what's the problem?" **

**I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before speaking. "Lucy has Lauren locked in the toilets, she called me obviously and hid the call and Lucy's locked her in.." I shook my head before running to the toilets. "Lauren! Lauren! Lucy you better unlock this door right now!"**

* * *

**Lauren jumped hearing the bangs on the door Lucy having her arm pinned behind her back. She sighed before trying to get out of Lucy's hold, Lucy's hold tightening. "Get off me Lucy! JOEY!" **

**Lucy covered her mouth quickly, before she smacked her head against the mirror knocking her unconscious before laying her on the ground... breathing heavily not sure what she'd do now knowing Joey was outside the door...**

* * *

**What will happen now? Will Lauren be okay? Will Joey save her?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger everyone :D This is all research, i'm not a doctor just plain research to help. So if it's wrong, don't blame me blame the research :P **

**Onto chapter 7.**

* * *

**Lauren laid unconscious Joey banging on the door. Lucy started pacing, knowing she's finally gone too far. She sat on the floor, her head on her knees, tears falling down her face, as she rocked back and forth. "No. No.. It wasn't my fault. She did it. She did it herself. It wasn't me." She shook her head in denial confusion on her face. **

**She crawled over to Lauren trying to wake her ignoring the banging on the door. "Lauren wake up.. please. I'm sorry!" **

**She sighed heavily grabbing the phone out of Lauren's pocket frowning as she saw the call to Joey. "That bitch!" She glared at Lauren unconscious "How dare you!" She put the phone to her ear and sighed "Joey. It's Lucy. You need to call an ambulance Now." She sighed hanging up the phone rushing to the door unlocking it seeing Joey talking to Alfie, she rushed through the back leaving The Vic.**

* * *

**Joey frowned hearing what Lucy had said, he rushed towards Alfie. "Alfie! Call an ambulance. NOW!" He ran back to the toilets seeing the door open and cursed himself for leaving. "Damn it!" He rushed in the toilets seeing Lauren on the floor, blood pouring from her head. "Lo!" He knelt next to her placing a hand on her bump, lifting her head onto his lap, as he made sure she was still breathing, he sighed in relief still feeling her breath. **

**He jumped slightly hearing people rush in, noticing it was the paramedics, they knelt next to him "What's the victims name." **

**Joey looked up at them "Lauren, Lauren Branning. She's five months pregnant with twins." They began checking her over before asking Joey to lay her down on the stretcher, Joey nods sadly but keeps hold of her hand as they strap her in before carrying her to the Ambulance Joey following, climbing into the ambulance with them. He looked to the guys before they shut the door "Go tell her mum. Please." They all nodded softly "Of course, we'll then meet you at the hospital, she's gonna be okay." Joey nodded softly sitting down as they shut the door.**

* * *

**The ride to the hospital was scary, they had checked her over as best as they could in a speeding ambulance, writing information down. "What happened to her do you know?"**

**Joey looked up "Um, a former friend of ours holds a grudge against Lauren, cause' i'm with Lauren and she's jealous, yesterday she stalked Lauren, but we decided to let her off, but today she had stole the Vic's, toilet keys and locked her and Lauren inside i couldn't get to her and i had no idea what she would do. I only knew she was locked in cause, Lauren being a smart genius decided to call me so i could hear there conversation." **

**The paramedic looked at Joey smiling lightly "The police will have to talk to you, and Lauren when she wakes. And also this former friend and the people in the queen Vic."**

**Joey nodded softly. "I understand." **

**They arrived at the hospital, the paramedic opened the door as they began lifting the stretcher, leading them into the hospital, Joey following them.**

**The nurse stopped Joey. "Sir?" Joey looked at the nurse, as he tried to get to Lauren. "I'm sorry, you can't go any further. Only family are aloud." **

**Joey frowned slightly. "I-I am family.. I'm her cousin.."**

**The nurse frowned slightly. "The paramedic said you were her boyfriend, and the father is this correct?" **

**Joey sighed. "Yes. I'm in a relationship with my cousin, and having twins with my cousin. It's not illegal." **

**The nurse frowned lightly "No. No of course not. We'll let you know." The nurse smiled tightly before walking off. **

**Joey sighed heavily before taking a seat, his hands running through his hair. He jumped slightly feeling a touch on his shoulder, seeing Tanya smiling sadly. He jumped up quickly hugging her, as Tanya spoke. "What happened to her, Joey?"**

**Joey sighed pulling out the hug as he took took a seat, Tanya following him, as he began to tell the tale of what happened. Tanya hugged him softly "She's gonna be okay." Joey nodded softly before Tanya jumped up heading to a nurse. "My daughter was brought in Lauren Branning. You wouldn't give my nephew any news." **

**The nurse nodded "Come through." **

**Tanya nodded and looked to Joey insisting he follow her. He jumped up quickly following her in. "Why's Uncle Max not come." **

**Tanya rolled her eyes. "You know him. If he's busy, he's not bothered." **

**Joey frowned slightly before looking to Lauren, walking over taking her hand in his. **

**The nurse began speaking softly to Tanya. "She had a bad cut on her head, the twins are doing fine, resting peacefully, but she is going to be fine, but she will have to stay in a day or two for observation, and make sure there isn't any lasting damage to her or the twins." **

**Joey looked up. "Our babies are fine?" **

**The nurse smiled softly "Yeah, there perfect, growing great, and very healthy." **

**Joey smiled nodding "When will she wake up?"**

**The nurse looked at him. "Soon, hopefully." **

**Joey smiled before turning back to Lauren sitting down squeezing her hand softly. "Come on, babe, you gotta wake up soon Lazy bones." Joey looked up hearing a knock. "Mr Branning, we're here to talk about the incident with Lauren Branning." Joey nodded, kissing Lauren's forehead before walking out, sitting down next to them.**

**The police man spoke softly getting his pad out. "Can you tell us your side of what happened? or whatever you know?" **

**Joey nodded looking to the room Lauren was laid in, a sigh escaping his lips before looking back to them. "We were having a drink at the Vic, we were having a good time, we told our friends and my sister about who was going to be godparents to our twins."**

**The policeman looked at each other and Joey sighed. "Yeah, we're cousins. But it's perfectly legal." They nodded softly "Who are your friends, we'll need to speak to them too." **

**Joey nodded "There's Alice Branning, my sister, then there's Peter Beale he's the twin of Lucy Beale who had Lauren locked in the toilets. But he's our friend. Then there's Whitney Dean, and Tyler Moon."**

**The police man smiled jotting it down on his pad. "Okay carry on what happened next."**

**Joey nodded "Lauren had gone to the toilet, being pregnant with twins she needed to alot. but i realized she had been a while, then i received a phone call of Lauren. But Lauren wasn't talking to me.. No, she was talking to Lucy, they were arguing, she locked them in, Lauren couldn't escape. I went to speak to landlord, Alfie, to see if he had spare keys, but he only had one. I went to the toilets, and banged on the door, trying to get Lucy to open up, but nothing, I heard Lauren shouting my name, and then all of a sudden there was silence. I was banging, then i heard Lucy mumbling stuff.. i didn't know what, it was too quiet to understand, then i heard a voice on my phone to call an ambulance from Lucy, i ran to Alfie to call an ambulance, and i went back and the door was open, Lucy was gone, so i ran in and stayed with Lauren, i haven't left her since"**

**The police nodded smiling lightly "Thank you, if you think of anything else. Please let call us. We'll be back when Miss Branning wakes up." Joey nodded shaking there hands as they left, he sighed softly before walking back to the room, seeing Tanya holding her daughters hand.**

**Tanya looked up at him. "They gone?" **

**Joey nodded softly "Yeah, they want to speak to Lauren when she wakes.. They've gone to speak to the others i'd say." He sat down on the seat taking Lauren's hand in his. Silence descending on the room.**

* * *

**A few hours had passed, Tanya had left to get coffee's, Joey felt Lauren squeeze his hand he sat up quickly. "Babe?" He smiled softly seeing her eyes open. "Oh babe, your okay." She smiled looking at him "If this is what you call okay. What happened?"**

**Joey frowned lightly "You don't remember? You went to the bathroom in the Vic, Lucy trapped you in." **

**Lauren looked at him looking wide eyed gripping his hand. "Yeah.. I-I remember.. I screamed for you, then she hit me. She slammed me in to the mirror and then everything went black. Our babies! Are they okay." **

**Joey nodded softly "There perfectly fine."**

**Lauren nodded with relief. "Good. I want her gone. I want her away from us."**

**Joey nodded. "You'll have to make a statement. They've spoken to me, they've gone to speak to the gang and then they'll want to speak to you and then probably Lucy."**

**Lauren nodded looking up as Tanya walked in "Hi Mom." Tanya looked at her smiling placing the drinks down giving her a soft hug "Oh, darling, you scared the life out of me and Joey here." **

**Lauren smiled lightly, looking around "Dad's not here is he..?" **

**Tanya shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, darling.. He said he was busy." **

**Lauren laughed softly. "Busy.. Busy when his 19 year old pregnant daughter has been rushed into hospital. Great!"**

* * *

**A few hours passed by another knock appeared on the door, the police men walking in "Miss Branning, may we have a word about the incident that happened at The Queen Victoria Pub." Lauren smiled slightly nodding. They looked around at the visitors "Alone?" Tanya and Lauren smiled softly at Lauren before leaving. **

**The police men looked at Lauren "Can you tell us what happened tonight, Miss Branning."**

**Lauren took a deep breath sighing as she spoke. "Yeah.. I remember, i was having a drink with Peter, Alice, Whitney, Tyler and Joey. We had told them about being godparents, i needed the bathroom so obviously i went, i washed my hands looked in the mirror, and Lucy was stood behind me, i tried to leave, I called Joey without her knowing, and she wouldn't let me go, saying me and Joey weren't right for each other. She was more perfect for him than me. Then i started getting stressed and the baby's were kicking hard, she-she told me not to touch Joey's baby's and then i told her she couldn't stop me. They were inside me. She grabbed my arm pinning my arm behind my back telling me to look at myself, that i was nothing compared to her. Then we heard banging on the door, Joey was trying to get me out, I tried to get out of Lucy's grip but she wouldn't let me go. I shouted for Joey, then Lucy covered my mouth before i felt my head being hit into the mirrors, and then everything went black, then i woke up and i was here..." She looked at them tears making there way down her face. "She used to be my best friend, and now she just wants me dead. I want her to stay away from me. I just want her to leave us alone." **

**The police men nodded softly "We'll make sure she stays away, Ma'am."**

**Joey entered the room as the police left, seeing her tears, he rushed over to her taking her in his arms. "It's okay, babe, it's going to be okay." Lauren smiled gripping him tightly. "I hope so, Joe. I hope so."**

* * *

**Hope you liked the 2nd chapter tonight :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i haven't posted in a while. Couldn't think of anything. Writers block.**

**A/N 2: Okay, so i'm gonna be making Lucy have a mental breakdown similar to what Ian had on the show.**

**Onto the story...**

* * *

**Lucy was freaking out, she knew that, she was so confused, she couldn't remember what happened, she was sat on the couch, Peter watching her with a slight frown on his face as she was mumbling away to herself. She couldn't even understand herself with what she was saying.**

**Peter sat next to her grabbing her hands. "Luce? Lucy!"**

**Lucy jumped slightly looking up at him, pulling her hands away as her hands moved along her skin, like she had creepy crawlies, crawling all over her. Her nails itching at her skin, as she kept mumbling away. "No. No. I didn't do it. It wasn't me."**

**Peter grabbed her hands away from herself, confused with the way she was acting "Lucy! Calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?"**

**Lucy frowned the sound of her twins voice floating through the air. "Peter.." **

**Peter nodded, still confused at the lost look in her eyes. "Yeah.. that's me, your twin." **

**Lucy nodded. "Yeah, your my brother. You'll always be here for me right?" **

**Peter sighed nodding. "Of course, but this time you went to far, Luce. You could have killed Lauren. It's attempted murder, Luce.." **

**Lucy looked at him. "I didn't. I didn't do anything. I didn't. I didn't." **

**Peter shook his head. "Lucy.. you need help. And i don't know why, but you need mental help, Luce."**

**Peter looked up as he heard a knock. "Luce, calm down. It'll be the police to speak to you.." He sighed softly before heading to the door, opening it seeing the policemen he spoke to earlier. "She's in there, but she's not right.. I'm not sure why." **

**The policemen headed inside taking a seat. "Miss Beale?" **

**Lucy looked up confused. "I.. I don't know you."**

**They looked at her "We're here to ask you a few questions about Lauren Branning. About an incident that happened earlier in the Queen Victoria toilets." They frowned lightly.**

**Lucy frowned shaking her head. "No. No. I never did anything. I never. I never."**

**They looked at each other. "Miss Beale, can you talk normally, or we will have to take you down to the station."**

**Lucy looked to the floor her hands going back to her arms, scratching at her skin. "I didn't do anything. I didn't. i didn't."**

**They stood up helping her up "We're going to take you to the station, Ma'am." **

**She shook her head trying to get away "No. No. No! I can't. I can't." **

**They took hold of her hands looking at her. "Lucy, why can't you?" **

**Lucy looked at them. "No. No. No."**

**They sighed slightly before leading her to the car helping her into the back, Peter watching with a sigh, as they climbed into the police car driving off. He sighed seeing them drive off with his sister. He knew she was lost. And wasn't sure what to do about it.**

* * *

**Joey had arrived home with Lauren, they decided to stay in until all this blows over, he had gotten a few movies from the store, making some popcorn and some drinks placing the drinks on the table in front of them, he handed the bowl to Lauren as he placed the DVD in. **

**Lauren looked at him. "What is it?" **

**He smiled lightly kissing her. "One of your favorites. The Notebook." **

**She looked at him with a grin kissing him deeply before eating the popcorn as the film started, the both of them snuggling into each other, his arms wrapped around her, stealing pieces of popcorn every now and then. **

* * *

**A few hours passed by the movie ended, Lauren asleep in his arms, he smiled before hearing a knock, he softly pulled out of her arms before heading to the door seeing Peter there with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" **

**Peter sighed. "I.. i don't know. I know you don't care about Lucy, but she's my sister, and i'm really worried about her. She's acting crazy, like she's seriously lost it. I don't know, like she's having a breakdown or something.."**

**Joey frowned "How do you mean?" **

**Peter looked at him. "I.. I don't know, she was just mumbling, i couldn't understand her. She was scratching at her skin, she couldn't even speak to the policemen.. They've took her to the station.. She's losing her mind."**

**Joey sighed softly. "Look, mate. I don't really care what happens to her, they can lock her up for all i care. She'll be fine, it's Lucy ain't it."**

**Peter nodded slightly. "Yeah.. Sorry for bothering you this late." he walked off sighing.**

**Joey watched him leave, frowning slightly, before shutting the door, locking up. Lucy wasn't his problem, all he cared about was Lauren. **

**He headed to the living room, slowly picking her up in his arms, carrying her upstairs, he laid her on the bed, slowly stripping her down, putting one of his t-shirts on her leaving her panties on underneath. He smiled kissing her forehead before stripping down to his boxers climbing into bed with her, smiling as she cuddled into him, he reached over switching the lamp off, before drifting off to sleep, in the content of his girl in his arms.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i don't really know much about mental health, so this is all me. So all will be a fail.. Sorry there wasn't much Jauren, next chapter :)**

* * *

**R/R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry bout the lateness of the update.. I'm just not into it lately, there's no Jauren. Then Joey gets with Lucy it wasn't for long but still.. And then there's the Whitney and Joey sleeping together spoilers. And the apparent Lauren and Jake fling. Which i don't agree too. As he's like 30. It's just so wrong.. It's making me so depressed i can't even write..**

**Rant over. My bad, Sorry.**

**AN2: So.. my first smut scene. this is gonna be bad. and embarrassing. As i'm so bad at smut... :/ tell me what ya think thanks.. and Lauren is now 8 months pregnant.**

*****JAUREN***JAUREN***JAUREN*****

Lauren had woken up, being able to sleep peacefully since they had put Lucy in a hospital to help her get better, she was sick and Lauren knew that, she felt guilty feeling it was her fault but she couldn't dwell on that, a smile appeared on her face feeling the twins kicking away happily in her stomach.

Joey had woke up smiling, kissing Lauren against her shoulder, placing a hand on her now big bump, leaning down to place two kisses along her bump. He leaned up giving Lauren a soft deep kiss. "Mm. Morning beautiful." Lauren giggled smiling stroking his cheek. "Morning"

She smiled before pulling the duvet off her as she began her morning, getting up heading into the shower, Joey following her a few minutes after. She giggled, jumping slightly as she felt him climb in. "Joe.." He smiled lightly kissing her neck lightly. "Lauren, God. Lauren, your so beautiful with child, barefoot naked and pregnant, your irresistible." She turned around looking at him, her eyes gazing at him. "You're not to bad yourself there, baby."

He smiled leaning down to kiss her deeply, softly moving, till her back rested against the shower wall, a soft smile on her lips as she kissed him deeply, he softly lifted her up into his arms, as much as he could with the bump between them, she giggled lightly before he slowly shifted himself, pushing himself inside of her wet heat, a groan escaping them both, his hands moving along her soft skin, the water from the shower head dripping all over them, there kisses not stopping, not even to take a breath, they were in the moment, both of them moving together, there paces fast, the pleasure running through them both, he softly broke off the kiss looking into her eyes a light smile on his face, moving deep inside of her, he moved a hand slowly down to her swollen clit, lightly pressing his thumb against it, moving himself inside of her as he caressed her clit, kissing her deeply as he felt her come around him, feeling her release he came inside of her, a groan escaping both of there lips, he rested his head against her shoulder panting lightly, Lauren smiled before slowly letting her legs loose, dropping her feet to the ground, kissing him softly.

They smiled at each other softly before helping each other get clean, before they both left the shower, getting dressed for there day, Lauren pulled on a short-ish dress, the weather hot lately, not wanting on loads of layers with the weather, she slipped on her flip flops, before smiling as Joey was already dressed, they both headed downstairs as Joey spoke.

"Babe, you want to go to the caff for breakfast, Peter's probably working or Ian maybe?" Lauren nodded smiling as they both headed leaving Alice in the kitchen staring at them as they left. "Morning to you too."

They headed towards the Vic, seeing Peter working. "Hey, morning Pete." Lauren smiled "Um can i have a big breakfast and orange juice and whatever Joey's having." Pete nodded looking to Joey. "Oh right, Um i'll have scrambled eggs on toast with a coffee, ta." Pete nodded "Yeah, sure. I'll bring it over yeah?" They nodded taking the seat in the corner. Lauren immediately taking out her phone texting Whitney. Joey chuckled looking at her. "Am i boring you, babe?" Lauren looked up smiling sheepishly "Sorry." He smiled leaning over kissing her "Mm, lucky i love ya, ey?" She smirked up at him "You better do an all, i'm not carrying your twins for nothing"

Peter came over placing the food in front of them sitting next to them, as they began to tuck in. "So how you doing, Lo?" She smiled chewing her food swallowing lightly. "Mm, i'm doing good, can't believe i only have 4 weeks to go, it's flown by." He chuckled "Yeah, i can't wait to meet them either." She looked at him grinning before frowning. "So.. um you heard from Luce?" He sighed softly. "Yeah, she keeps asking me to visit, Dad and Bobby go, but i just can't forgive her, she nearly killed you, and the twins. Ya know, she may be my twin, but i can't forgive her." Lauren looks at him patting his hand. "I'm so sorry, Pete. I feel this is all my fault. If i never got with Joey, she never would of done this." Joey frowned "Hey. We were meant to be together." Lauren looked at him. "Oh i know, we would of always got together, but we got together when she was still in love with you that's why she went over the rails and that you changed for me. But i can't help that we fell for each other." He smiled "Best time of my life, falling for you." Pete laughed softly "Alright get a room you two." Lauren smirked "Oh we have." He chuckled shaking his head "Alright, i gotta get back to word, see ya in a bit, ya?" She nodded smiling before they both began to eat once more.

*****JAUREN***JAUREN***JAUREN*****

**Hope this is alright for now. I'll try get another out in a few days..**

**R/R :)**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't exactly know what Joey's mums called, i don't think it's ever been said.. so it's made up, sorry it's not that long...

* * *

Lauren had 2 weeks left, till her due date, everything was going great, they had found a house, that was pretty cheap. Joey's mom still didn't know about the pregnancy they kept putting it off, afraid she wouldn't accept them with them being cousins, but they finally gained up there courage inviting her to Walford. There new home.

There was a knock on the door, Joey walking to answer it, smiling slightly at Lauren. "It'll be okay, babe." He kissed her lightly before heading to the door.

"Hey, Mum." He smiled hugging her before inviting her in. "I've got something to tell you, and someone to introduce you too."

She smiled gently. "Of course."

Joey smiled leading her to the living room where Lauren was sitting a hand stroking her big bump. Joey smiled at her before turning to his Mum. "Mum, this is Lauren. Lauren this is my mum, Karen. Mum, She's pregnant, due any day. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you but there is something more to this, that you might not accept and i was scared. We both were."

Karen frowned gently "What's more to it that i wouldn't accept? You clearly love each other, and your gonna be a dad Joe, your gonna be a great dad."

Joey smiled lightly and turned to Lauren helping her stand. "Um, w-we're cousins. Lauren is Derek's niece. Her dad and Derek are brothers."

Karen sighed. "Oh, Joey. It's perfectly legal, i don't care as long as your happy that's all that matters."

Joey smiled "Thanks, Mum. I'm really happy, we both are."

Karen turned to Lauren hugging her gently, as she whispered to her. "I'm thankful for you making him happy."

Lauren smiled. "You're welcome."

They pulled away, smiling gently. "We're having twins, i have 2 weeks left, we wanted to tell you sooner, but we were scared. My father accepted us dating, but when he found out I was pregnant that all changed.. He hasn't spoken to me since." She shrugged sadly.

Karen looked at her sadly. "But your mums there, right?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, i don't know what i'd do without my mum."

* * *

A few days had passed since Karen had visited, Lauren kept feeling pains but not sure if it was just braxton hicks or real contractions, her waters hadn't broken so she had hid it from Joey, who was currently working, Peter was round keeping her company.

"So how you doing, Lo?"

She chuckled softly "I'm fine, considering being big fat and jolly."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not fat, it's a baby bump, difference to fat and having a bump you've got twins growing inside of you."

She smirked. "Yeah, i have. It's crazy how they fit in there, ey?"

He laughed softly before frowning as she winced in pain gripping her stomach. "Lo?"

She smiled lightly. "I-I'm fine, just kicking is all." She lied.

He frowned lightly knowing she's lying. "Lo, don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

She sighed "I think it's time. But i'm early, I've been having pains all day, but i thought it could of been braxton hicks.. but i guess not." She groaned in pain, and looked embarrassed as she felt her waters break her grey pants showing the wetness. "Call Joey.."

He nodded jumping up grabbing the phone from the hook, waiting for him to answer. "Joey. Come home, Lauren's waters have broken."

* * *

R/R :)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So i have no experience in childbirth this is from Research. So I'm really sorry if it's not right. I tried my best. Not had a baby, i'm 19 so not had a kid yet, and haven't been around people giving birth. So yeah..**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

****Peter had called an ambulance, after getting off the phone with Joey, he placed the phone down after calling them, he looked up seeing Joey rush in. "She's in there, mate. Ambulance is on it's way."

Joey nodded. "Thanks." He rushed into the living room. "Hey, babe. I got here as fast as i could."

Lauren winced in pain grabbing his hand as she squeezed his hand tightly, the sounds of sirens echoing in the distance, as he kept her calm.

Peter let the paramedics in as they tended to her, before Joey helped her stand one paramedic at the other side as they helped her to the ambulance, helping her lay down.

Peter smiled lightly. "I'll let everyone know, give me a call when there born or something, yeah?"

Joey nodded, before the doors closed and they were on there way to hospital. Joey kept hold of her hand as Lauren was given gas and air for the pain, she smiled lightly at him, as he kissed the top of her hand.

They arrived at the hospital, the paramedics wheeling her along to her room, she would be giving birth in. The nurses coming in as they saw her arrive, they asked her to get changed into a gown, Joey began helping her as she struggled to get unchanged with the pain. Once in a gown, she laid back on the bed, Joey holding her hand every step of the way.

The nurse came back in checking her vitals, before checking how dilated she was, she realized she was quite far. "Your 8cm dilated already." Lauren looked shocked before groaning in pain, the nurse handed her the gas and air tube. "Would you like anything for the pain?"

Lauren smiled lightly. "No, i'd like to just use gas and air." The nurse nodded softly. "Can i have a water birth?" The nurse nodded gently. "Of course, we'll get one sorted for you and then we'll come and get you, is that alright?" Lauren nodded. "Thank you." The nurse smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the nurses had brought her to the room where the water birthing was took, she had climbed in, the gown still on her as the nurses checked how dilated she was, she was fully dilated and was trying her best not to push, the nurses had got her ready before it was time for her to push.

Joey kept hold of her soothing her, as she relaxed her head back on him, as she did slow panting, before pushing hard, stopping a few times, she felt the baby's head released as the nurse smiles speaking to her. "Come on, Lauren. Do one big push and the baby A will be out." Lauren nodded before gripping Joey's hand tightly, while squeezing her eyes shut as she pushed as hard as she can, the baby falling into the water. The nurse grabbed hold of the baby. "You've got a boy." She smiled looking at Joey. "Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?" Joey smiled tearfully as Lauren smiled nodding at him. He smiled kissing her as he went over to the nurse, as she showed him how to cut it, he softly cut the cord, as the nurse wrapped the baby up, placing him in his arms, Joey smiled tearfully. "Hello, little man. I'm your daddy." Joey smiled walking over to Lauren. "And this is your mummy, she's really tired after getting you out, but she's gonna love you forever, we both will, and your next sibling who'll be born soon." Lauren smiled leaning over kissing there baby boy's forehead, before softly kissing Joey.

The nurses came over taking the baby, to get him checked over, as Lauren started to get pains once more, the nurse nodded to her, as she felt herself need to push. Joey grabbed her hand once more letting her lean against him, Lauren squeezing his hand tightly, squeezing her eyes shut, once more as she pushed, the baby slowly moving down, pushing hard with slow pants, moaning out in pain as she screamed, gripping Joey's hand hard. The nurse held her legs. "A few more pushes, Lauren, and Baby B will be out, and you'll be a mummy to two beautiful babies." Lauren nodded as she pushed once more, the head pushing out of her. "Lauren, one more push, honey. And the baby will be here." Lauren groaned in pain pushing once more, the baby being grabbed by the nurse as she pushed the baby out. The nurse smiled softly. "You've got a girl." Lauren and Joey looked at each other smiling, before the nurse nodded Joey over to cut the cord once more. Joey walked over smiling at his little girl, before taking the cord cutters, cutting it from his baby girl. The nurse smiled wrapping her up. "We'll get them cleaned up and a nurse will come help you deliver the placenta before taking you to your room, and then once the babies are okay, we'll come bring the babies, and tell you all the details." Joey nodded smiling, as a nurse came to help Lauren. Joey smiled as Lauren looked at him. "Go see if everyone are here, i'll be fine. The babies are here. We're parents." Joey nodded grinning kissing her softly.

Joey headed to the waiting room where everyone was waiting, everyone but Max. Joey frowned not seeing Max, he sighed but looked to Tanya. "Aunt Tanya, did Uncle Max not come?"

Tanya shook her head sadly.

Joey sighed. "It's going to break her heart, she hoped he'd come round by the time they arrived.. Anyway, the babies have arrived." He grinned at there excited looks.

Tanya raised a brow. "Well, you going to tell us what you had?"

Joey chuckled. "Baby Boy and a Baby Girl. One of each, i cut the cords on both of them, there so beautiful."

Tanya smiled placing a hand on her heart, as tears made her way down her cheeks. "How's Lauren?"

Joey nodded. "She was great, she's amazing, still herself. She's delivering the placenta, and then there taking her to a room, where they'll bring the babies."

Tanya looked up as they brought Lauren out, wheeling her away. Joey said his goodbyes as they told him they'll find out where she is, he ran after them, as she was took to her room, helping her on the bed. He smiled watching the nurse leave. "Everyone is so happy your okay."

Lauren grinned. "Of course i am." She frowned slightly. "My dad wasn't there though, was he?"

Joey looked down sadly before looking at her shaking his head. "I'm sorry, babe."

She sighed. "Well, he's not gonna see them. Like ever, even if he asks for my forgiveness, i'll never forgive him, and he'll never meet them. Don't let him see them. Ever."

Joey nodded smiling. "If you don't want him to, I won't let them, and i'll say the same to everyone else for if there ever watching them."

Lauren nodded smiling lightly. "I can't wait to see them."

Joey smiled. "They'll be here soon." Just as he spoke, the nurse came in wheeling a twin baby cot in, next to the bed. He looked at Lauren winking, as she giggled.

The nurse smiled. "So you have 2 very healthy babies. Baby boy weighed 6lb 8oz, and Baby girl weighed 6lb 04oz. They are both very healthy. And if everything goes okay with you and babies, you should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

Lauren smiled, nodding.

The nurse smiled. "Do you have names, so we can put it on the form and we can get the birth certificates sent off if not, you can go in and do it, you have 6 weeks to get them registered though."

Lauren looked at Joey nodding, as he smiled turning to the nurse. "For our little girl it's going to be Scarlett Rae Branning, and for our baby boy, it's going to be Jayden Bradley Branning."

The nurse nodded writing them down. "Beautiful names for beautiful babies."

They smiled nodding, as she left the room.

Lauren looked to Joey grinning as he chuckled knowing she wanted him to get him the babies for her to hold, he picked up Scarlett smiling, kissing the top of her head. "Scarlett Rae, welcome to our crazy family. But you are gonna be loved, by everyone. And spoiled like crazy. He chuckled placing her in Lauren's inpatient arms, as she looked down, smiling gently as he picked up Jayden holding him in his arms.

They looked into each others eyes, smiling lovingly, as they held there newborn babies.

* * *

Sorry about how long it is, never wrote a chapter this long before. Hope it's okay.. and wasn't that bad of a fail.

R/R :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. writers block. :/**

**A/N: And i just remembered that Janine and Michael have a Scarlett, so in this story, pretend they haven't or they've left the square whichever. As I've never seen a character on EE with 2 characters with the same name unless they've left. **

**EE rant: So glad Lauren's back. I can't believe how they made us think they were gonna get back together, they nearly kissed. Damn kirsty! Then she found out about Whitney and Joey and nearly drank. I'm so freaking proud of her. She spat it out, she wouldn't of done that back before she went to rehab. And good for her for telling them home truths. I just hope Joey and Lauren will make there way back to each other. After her fling with Jake. His first episode, he seemed okay, they seemed like they could be friends, i hope she just sleeps with him to make Joey and Jealous and that's it.. hopefully. anyway... rant over xD**

* * *

**It was finally the day they were bringing the twins home, they were currently sleeping, as Lauren got dressed, while Joey went to sign the release form. She smiled looking at her babies. "It's time to go home. You're gonna see your new home. And your family. I promise they're not that bad. The only thing is, you'll never have a grandpa. I'm so sorry for that. He don't deserve to have you guys in your life anyway. Your so innocent, you don't need him in your life." She smiled gently picking Jayden up kissing his forehead as she placed him in his baby blue car seat fastening him in, placing his blanket around him, as he suckled gently on his pacifier. She smiled kissing his forehead, before gently picking up Scarlett, placing her in her pink car seat fastening it, as she covered her up. She giggled lightly at how perfect they looked. She couldn't believe she was a Mummy. She turned around seeing Joey enter.**

**"Hey babe, you got them settled without me?"**

**She grinned. "Yeah, sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, we can fuss all we want when we get home."**

**He nodded grinning. "Yes, we can babe. I told everyone to stay away for today, that we just want to get them settled alone, is that okay?"**

**She nodded smiling. "Yeah, i'd prefer that to be honest."**

**He smiled kissing her gently. "Your now released, our babies are now in our care. Let's take them home."**

**She smiled nodding. "Let's." She grabbed the baby bag, placing it on her shoulder as she picked up Scarlett's car seat as Joey picked up Jayden's, as they left the hospital, they got the twins fastened in the car before they climbed in making there way home.**

* * *

**They arrived home, half an hour later, a frown appearing as she saw her dad outside her house. "Joe. I don't want him to see them."**

**He nodded. "Stay in the car, i'll get rid of him."**

**She nodded looking back at her twins, who were sleeping peacefully, as Joey left the car.**

**Joey headed over to Max as he grinned. "Hey, the babies are home?"**

**Joey glared. "Yes, and Lauren wants you to have nothing to do with them. And i agree."**

**Max frowned "Is this because i never came to the hospital?"**

**Joey rolled his eyes. "You never cared all through the pregnancy, you told her to terminate the pregnancy, you never came to the hospital when Aunt Tanya told you, and you didn't even send a congratulations card or gifts. It doesn't take much. But nothing. You haven't even got anything with you to show your happy for us. So just go, Uncle Max. And stay away."**

**Mac sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? I just want to meet my grand babies I was busy so i never got a chance to come up, i was going to come up today but Tan said you were coming home today, so i thought i'd wait outside for you"**

**Joey shook his head. "I don't care, Lauren was having them babies, and your to busy to go up the hospital. People who aren't even related were waiting in the waiting room for the twins to be born! Just go!"**

**Max rolled his eyes. "I have a right to see them."**

**Joey chuckled. "No, you don't. You have no rights. You weren't there for Lauren. So you have no rights at all. Now get gone, sling your hook."**

**Max laughed walking away. "You live on the same street, i'll see them."**

**Joey glared at his back, before heading to the car. "Come on, let's get inside before he comes back. "**

**She smiled nodding as she climbed out, kissing him softly. "Thank you."**

**He frowned. "For what?"**

**She stroked his cheek lightly. "For everything."**

**He smiled "Always." **

* * *

**She opened the car door, unbuckling the seat belt, as she removed Scarlett's car seat from the car, lifting her out, as Joey did the same with Jayden, locking the car, he smiled opening the front door as they walked in, locking it behind them. They placed the car seats down, gently removing the babies, from the seats.**

**Joey held Jayden in his arms smiling lovingly at his son. "Hello, little man. This is your home."**

**Lauren smiled as she picked up Scarlett. "And little princess, this is your home. Forever. Mummy and Daddy love you both so much."**

**Joey smiled sitting down as Lauren followed, changing positions as she laid Scarlett on her legs, her hand under her head. "I can't believe how beautiful you are baby girl. Your so much cuter than i was as a baby." She smiled, looking at Joey as he was looking into Jayden's eyes as he opened his eyes. She turned her eyes back to Scarlett.**

**She knew everything was going to be okay. She had Joey. And she had her twins. What else could she ask for? **

* * *

**What else could Lauren ask for? **

**R/R :)**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So.. Been watching all the old episodes of Jauren. SO hard to watch, especially the break up and after the break up. But before. They had such a good relationship until the bitch Lucy . I hope they get back together soon. But i think this Jake/Lauren/Joey Love triangle is gonna be a long storyline. First it was the drink... Now a love triangle.. *Sad face* They are doing it to make us cry me thinks... Anyway.. on to the story xD

* * *

It had been a month since the babies were born, they had got used to being parents, diaper changes, bottle feeds, not getting much sleep, the list was endless. They loved being parents. They felt like they'd been parents forever. But really, it's only been a month...

It was the middle of the night when Scarlett woke up crying, not long after Jayden waking. They both stood up, both of them settling one to make it easier for them, they changed and fed them both, settling them back to sleep before they made there way back to bed, sleepily cuddling into each other, there eyes drifting back to sleep, holding each other in there arms.

* * *

They woke up in the morning to there twins cries yet again, they decided it was time to just get up, and get ready for the day, it was Joey's first day back to work tonight, and Lauren was going to be all on her own, which she was really scared for.

They had gotten the twins ready to take them for a day out in the park, not that they can play, but it was just a nice day for a walk around the park. Once they were all ready, they placed the twins in the single strollers, so they can both push them, making sure they had all the stuff they needed, they headed out locking the house up after them.

They were out walking, a smile on there faces as they headed to the park, sitting on the bench as they both got the twins out holding them gently in there arms, the sun shining.

Joey smiled as he looked at her with a smile on his face. "I love ya."

She smiled back at him. "I love you, too, Joe."

He smiled leaning over kissing her lips gently, the twins making little sounds from there arms. Lauren giggled looking down at there babies. "Can you believe it? We made them."

Joey smirked with a wink. "Hm, can you not? It's not like we used protection half the time."

She smirked at him playfully. "That's your job, not your fault you want me to much and totally forget."

He laughed kissing her deeply, before breaking it off as they heard someone clear there throats, looking the way to the sound. Lauren stood up glaring holding Jayden against her shoulder. "Go away. We've told you too many times, we don't want you in our lives. Not my life. And defiantly not the twins lives."

Max sighed. "Oh, come on, babe. There my grandchildren. I really want to get to know them, i've not even seen what they look like, when i try you hide there faces."

Lauren scoffed. "And why do you think? Because i don't want you to see them!" She patted Jayden's back jiggling him gently as he started getting fussy from her shouting. She sighed gently. "Just go."

Max shook his head. "Not until i see them."

Lauren glared, ignoring him before gently moving the stroller facing away from him as she softly placed him in the stroller, covering him up. "Joey lets go." He nodded placing Scarlett in the stroller making sure Max don't get to see her. As they headed away in a different direction, Max yelling after them.

"Lauren, your gonna regret this! There my grandchildren! I have a right to see them!"

Lauren turned around glaring at him. "You don't have any rights! You didn't even want them to be born! You want me to terminate them. To kill 2 innocent babies. My babies. Your not damaging them like you damaged me. No way." She turned around as she walked off. Max watching her with a slight frown at her words.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the shortness.

Do you think Lauren should let him in the twins life? or continue with not letting him?


End file.
